The Act
by fireboltwiccan
Summary: HGCW.Charlie and Hermione are dragon keepers and best friends.When they dont want to date someone they both act as girlfriend and boyfriend.But now Hermione doesn't want to act anymore.She wants it to be real.All new Chp 5!
1. Chapter 1

The Act

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter etc.

Background: It had been a few years since Harry defeated Voldemort in the final battle and life has changed a lot for the golden trio. Harry who had dreamt of being an Auror now worked as a partner with Fred and George in the shop. Ron who had no desire to join the Ministry was now one of the highest paid employees there. And lastly, Hermione whom everyone had assumed would join the Ministry, did a Charlie Weasley and went to Romania to become a dragon keeper. In fact she trained under the said Weasley and became his apprentice before finally reaching the same rank as him.

One of things that keeps the trio together are the monthly get togethers at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley would create a feast worthy of kings and queens and then proceed to take stock of her sons' girlfriends, or lack thereof.

Now, back to Hermione. She's been a dragon keeper for two years. Though she and Ron dated for a while there was no spark between them, so decided the best was to remain as friends. Still single, she lives with Charlie in an apartment just outside the Dragon Reserve. Over the years of training under him and living with him Charlie had reached the status of her best friend. And this is where our story begins.

Chapter one: Convincing

"No way Charlie! I'm not going to do it!"

"Why not 'mione? We do it all the time!"

The two roommates were standing in the middle of their living room arguing. Charlie had just gotten a letter from his mother who had invited the two of them of dinner that night. Charlie was getting sick of his mother constantly telling him that he was getting older and that if he got married too late he might not be fertile enough to have children.

"Yeah, but lying to girls you don't want to date is different from lying to your mother!" Hermione argued.

Hermione and Charlie had a system. Every time there was someone who was interested in dating them but they did not reciprocate the feeling Hermione and Charlie would put up an act of being boyfriend and girlfriend. In fact they had done it so many times that they didn't even have to discuss before hand what they're story was.

"Besides, the minute she finds out that damn wedding planner will be out! Honestly! Why can't you just tell her that you're not interested in having a girlfriend now?" Hermione asked.

"Because Miss-Charlie-is-my-best-friend-but-I-won't-help-him-in-a-bad-stituation my mother will immediately launch into a lecture on my sperms and how the fertility rate will decrease the older I get." Charlie explained.

"Oh EW. Spare me please." Hermione said gagging.

"Exactly! So help me out! I'll tell her that even though we're dating we have no interest in getting married yet so she can't plan a wedding. Its all an act right."

Charlie didn't notice Hermione flinch. She was getting sick of playing Charlie's pretend girlfriend. She turned and walked to her room "Sorry, Char. I can't help you with this one."

She heard him say softly "But you're my best friend…"

Hermione went into her room and shut the door. Charlie didn't know that because she had been playing his pretend girlfriend for so long, she now wanted to be is real girlfriend. But she knew she could never have that. She stared at herself in the mirror. While her bushy hair had grown out to become curls and the dragon keeping had toned her body she had nothing on those gorgeous girls that Charlie usually dated.

She sighed. Charlie was her best friend. And if a best friend didn't help you in your time of need no one would. She walked out of her room and went to Charlie's' and knocked on the door.

"Go away."

Ignoring the request she opened the door and walked right in and saw her best friend lying in his bed staring at eh ceiling. Charlie stared at her in disbelief. "I could have been naked here you know!"

Hermione laughed "Yeah right. You don't have an adjoining bathroom. So you have no reason to be naked here."

Charlie scowled. "Did you come here just to make fun of me?"

Hermione went up to him and lay down next to him. "Charlie, you're my best friend. You know I would do any thing for you." She paused hoping for some kind of reaction from him. When he did nothing she continued. "When you asked me to pretend to be your girlfriend in front of your mother, I was against it. But like I said you're my best friend and I would do anything for you. Even this." Charlie was now on his side looking at her.

"Really?"

Hermione smacked him. "What, you think I made that speech for fun? Yes, really."

Charlie grinned and hugged her. "But there is one slight problem though." Hermione said breaking the hug.

"And what would that be, great pretend girlfriend of mine?"

"Your brother."

Charlie grinned at her, "Which one? In case you forgot I have 5 of them"

"Ron."

"Ok, so Ron's a problem. No diff from usual."

"Hello!! Are you forgetting that Ron and I were together for about 1 year!"

Charlie frowned as though he had taken some unpleasant medicine. "So what? That was eons ago."

"Yeah, but what-"

"He won't do anything 'Mione." Charlie said cutting her off. "Now go get ready so that we can be the best looking couple in the Burrow" he said grinning.

Hermione rolled her eyes and left. Men! Everything was a competition to them.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

At 6 o clock Hermione stood in front of the mirror in the hall adjusting her clothes nervously. Seeing as how this was supposed to be a special occasion she had donned a pair of white chiffon pants and a blue halter top that was not very revealing but still made her look girly. For make up she dusted on some blue eye shadow and applied a layer of pink lip gloss. She had decided to let her hair down. And as she arranged the curls she had to say that she looked pretty good.

"'Mione you ready t—Wow. You look –Wow!" Charlie said when he finally saw her. Hermione grinned at his apparent loss for words. "Thanks"

Charlie finally snapped back to attention. "So you ready to do this?" The butterflies came back into her tummy. Slowly she nodded her head. Charlie grabbed her hand and they both apparated out.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Well folks? Waddya think? I know it may seem kinda weird but I'm not that good the dialogues. I swear I'll do better for the next chapter!

Read and Review!


	2. No way!

The Act…

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and all his little friends.

Last time on The Act:

At 6 o clock Hermione stood in front of the mirror in the hall adjusting her clothes nervously. Seeing as how this was supposed to be a special occasion she had donned a pair of white chiffon pants and a blue halter top that was not very revealing but still made her look girly. For make up she dusted on some blue eye shadow and applied a layer of pink lip gloss. She had decided to let her hair down. And as she arranged the curls she had to say that she looked pretty good.

"'Mione you ready t—Wow. You look –Wow!" Charlie said when he finally saw her. Hermione grinned at his apparent loss for words. "Thanks"

Charlie finally snapped back to attention. "So you ready to do this?" The butterflies came back into her tummy. Slowly she nodded her head. Charlie grabbed her hand and they both apparated out.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 2: No way!

Hermione and Charlie stood outside the Burrow. Hermione's heart was beating so fast she was surprised Charlie couldn't hear it. She was about to go in and lie to the family that had sort of adopted her as another daughter for the sake of her best friend. She must have been out of her mind when she agreed to this. She took a huge breath.

"Come one Char. We should go in before I get too scared and run away."

Charlie nodded and opened the door. As soon as she stepped in she was surrounded by people, all of them trying to choke her to death. "Guys! If you continue hugging me there will be no more me to hug!" She said gently trying to pull away from the Weasley twins who were holding on to her so tightly that she was practically gasping for air. When they finally let her go she took a deep breath and turned to survey the people around her. The twins were now trying to kill Charlie with their hugs, Ginny were standing at a corner grinning at her, Bill and Fleur were seated on the couch, Percy was trying his hardest to pry Fred and George off of Charlie. But there was someone missing.

"He's not here yet" said a voice behind her. Hermione jumped and whirled around to see Harry grinning at her. "Harry!" Hermione exclaimed enveloping her best friend in a hug. "Nice to see you to 'Mione. Anyways, I was saying Ron's not here yet. So how bout you explain to me first what you're doing walking in here hand in hand with his older brother, whom you just happen to live with?" Harry asked raising his eye brows. Hermione turned scarlet. Lying to Mrs. Weasley was one thing but she had forgotten about Harry. How could she lie to him?! Luckily she was saved from replying Harry when Mrs. Weasley came in to greet her and Charlie.

"Charlie! Now you wrote and told me that you were bringing someone special. So where is this person?" Mrs. Weasley asked anxiously. Charlie grinned and reached over and dragged Hermione next to him. Everyone in the room stared at them in incredulity. "Mum, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Hermione."

"What?!" Everyone turned towards the voice. Ron was standing at the doorway looking enraged. He turned to Hermione, "You dumped me for him?!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. How dare he! So maybe Charlie wasn't really her boyfriend but still he had no right coming in here and judging her choice in men.

"First of all Ron," she said anger dripping from every word, "I didn't dump you. You broke up with me because you felt I wasn't, what did you say, oh that's right. I wasn't **female** enough. And secondly, who I date is none of your business."

Ron calmed down a bit "Sorry, I was just shocked."

The astounded silence that filled the room was broken when Mrs. Weasley said "Ok then, why don't you kids go in the living room while I prepare the dinner."

As they all left Hermione swore she heard Mrs. Weasley humming the chorus of "Here Comes the Bride".

"'Mione," Charlie said. Hermione turned back. She had forgotten he was there.

"Did he really break up with you because you weren't girly enough for him?" he asked. His expression was unreadable.

Hermione blushed, "Yeah, but I'm over it now. It's really no big deal. We're better of as friends anyway."

Charlie pulled her towards him and hugged her. "He was wrong. You'd be the perfect girlfriend." He whispered in her ear.

Hermione stiffened and stepped out of his embrace. "I think we should get back there." She said and walked towards the living room leaving Charlie very very confused.

FGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFG

What the two dragon keepers didn't know was that there were two people listening in on their exchange and watching them behave.

"I think that our Big brother and his girlfriend are not being entirely honest. What do you think George?"

"I think that our Big brother and his girlfriend are not being entirely honest, Fred. We should do something about, shouldn't George?"

"Yes we should Fred. Lets get to it now!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_In the living room:_

Charlie and Hermione sat next to each other on the couch as everyone grilled them about their relationship.

"Where did you guys meet?" this one received stared from everyone

"How long have been together?"

"Where did you go on your first date"

And then there were the slightly tougher questions.

"Do you guys live in one room or two rooms?" asked Ron.

Hermione huffed, "You guys are asking stupid questions. Of course two rooms."

The question and answer segment was going well. But Hermione felt a little queasy. She stood up and said "After living in a huge apartment with just one person for so long I think I'm becoming claustrophobic. So if you guys don't mind, I'm going to take a walk. Oh, and call me when dinner is ready." She said and left.

She went out to the front yard and leaned on the gate and looked at the stars. This was the last time she was going to do the pretend girlfriend act. She hated lying and she hated being Charlie's _pretend_ girlfriend. She hated the word pretend!

"Hermione, you all right?"

Hermione sighed, she knew sooner or later someone would have followed her out. "Yeah, I'm peachy Harry."

Harry came and stood next to her. "Hermione I'm sure what exactly is going on inside but I know that something is bothering you and I have a feeling it has something to do with Charlie."

Hermione turned and looked at him, "If I tell you, you have to swear that you won't tell anyone. Especially Ron!"

"I swear!" Harry said.

And with that Hermione spilled everything out to Harry. The act she and Charlie pulled, how good they were at it, how she was getting sick of it and her growing feelings for Charlie. After she finished her confession Harry just hugged her. It was what she needed. No berating for lying, no feeling sorry for her state, just her best friend comforting her.

What Charlie saw, however, was different. He saw Harry making a move on his girl. He shook his head at that thought. Hermione was his best friend, not his girl. Sure she was when they put on the act, but other than that…Then why did the sight of her with Harry make him feel like tearing the Chosen one into pieces? Why did the thought her with Ron, no matter how long ago it was, make him feel like beating his little brother into pulp? What was happening to him? _Love_, said a voice at the back of his head. Love! No way! Hermione was his friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Mrs. Weasley was no fool. She knew Charlie and Hermione were pulling a fast one on her. But she didn't give their act away. She had a little secret of her own. Over the years when Hermione and Charlie became closer, she noticed a change in her son. The way his eyes lit up when she walked into the room, the way he always kept sneaking glances at her whenever they had dinner at the Burrow. And how he seemed so much happier than before.

But she also knew her son well. And she knew that he wouldn't make a move, not just because he was the champion of denial but because of her relationship with Ron. He would never move in on what he considered his brother's territory.

She wanted her son to be happy. And for him to be happy he needed Hermione. He would also need the shove that would get him where he wanted to be. And sadly she couldn't provide that shove. She needed ,and she hoped that she wouldn't regret it, Fred and George.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I hope this chapter is better than the first one.

Who knew Mrs. Weasley was so…scheming! What will she get Fred and George to do? Will Charlie at least admit to himself the feelings he has? Or will he and Hermione continue to live together oblivious to each other's feelings?

So many questions! Tell me what you guys think should happen?

You know the drill! Read and Review!!


	3. A pinch of salt and a bottle of truth

**The Act**

Last time on The Act:

What Charlie saw, however, was different. He saw Harry making a move on his girl. He shook his head at that thought. Hermione was his best friend, not his girl. Sure she was when they put on the act, but other than that…Then why did the sight of her with Harry make him feel like tearing the Chosen one into pieces? Why did the thought her with Ron, no matter how long ago it was, make him feel like beating his little brother into pulp? What was happening to him? _Love_, said a voice at the back of his head. Love! No way! Hermione was his friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Mrs. Weasley was no fool. She knew Charlie and Hermione were pulling a fast one on her. But she didn't give their act away. She had a little secret of her own. Over the years when Hermione and Charlie became closer, she noticed a change in her son. The way his eyes lit up when she walked into the room, the way he always kept sneaking glances at her whenever they had dinner at the Burrow. And how he seemed so much happier than before.

But she also knew her son well. And she knew that he wouldn't make a move, not just because he was the champion of denial but because of her relationship with Ron. He would never move in on what he considered his brother's territory.

She wanted her son to be happy. And for him to be happy he needed Hermione. He would also need the shove that would get him where he wanted to be. And sadly she couldn't provide that shove. She needed, and she hoped that she wouldn't regret it, Fred and George.

**Chapter 3: A pinch of salt, a dash of spices and bottle of scheming**

Everyone except of Harry, Hermione and Charlie were gathered in the living, talking and catching up as though they hadn't seen each other for years instead of a month.

"Ahem" Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat as she entered the living room. She looked at the twins pointedly, "Boys, would you please come into the kitchen, now." Like obedient puppies they did as she said, afraid to get on her bad side.

Once in the kitchen Fred and George immediately started talking.

"It wasn't us mum!"

"It was Ron's fault!"

"We swear we had nothing to do with it!"

"It was Ron's idea form the very beginning!"

"We're innocent as newborns!"

"We were just pawns in Ron's Ultimate plan!"

And on and on they went until Mrs. Weasley finally raised her hands and all but yelled "Boys! I don't know what you did, nor am I eager to find out. But what I want is to strike a deal with you."

Fred and George to ceased all their yammering and just stared at their mother. "You want to make a deal with us?!" Fred asked incredulously.

"Yes, I do. Do you want to hear it or are you boys going to stand there with your jaws hanging down like that?"

The twins eagerly nodded their heads.

"Ok. If I remember correctly you were said that you were in the process of creating a potion that would act like a Veritaserum but wouldn't taste as foul. Right?"

The boys nodded. "But we haven't had the chance to test it out yet" George said.

"Well in that case, I will test it for you."

Fred and George stared at each other. Did they hear right? Their mum, the very one that always scolded them for creating such products, wanted to test one?! Identical sly grins appeared on both their faces.

"Well, Mum dearest. We would love to pass you the potion for testing." Said Fred

"Of course you'd have to tell us who you're going to slip it to." Added George.

Mrs. Weasley was expecting this. She knew her boys to well.

"You see, that presents a problem. If I tell you who the potion is for you'd open your mouths and tell everybody out there. So here's what I'm offering. You pass me the potion and I won't berate you for anything that you boys do for the next month."

Fred and George looked at each other. Not get in trouble with their mum for a whole month! It was like a dream come true. They nodded at their mum. George pulled out a vial from his pocket and handed it to their mum. "It will take about an hour for the potion to take effect after consumption. And it'll last for another hour."

"Thank you boys. Now if one word of this is even uttered your life will be hell. Remember that time you boys tried to sneak the enchanted toffees of the house?" the boys grimaced and nodded, "Well think of that times 10."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The whole Weasley family plus Harry and Hermione were now lazing around the living room after eating a scrumptious meal. Mrs. Weasley sat in one corner magically knitting a jumper, Mr. Weasley, Harry, Ron were sitting together discussing quidditch, Bill and Fleur had disappeared, Ginny was sitting on a sofa reading _The Life and Times of the Magnificent Merlin_, Fred and George were sitting together, heads bent having a deep discussion and Hermione and Charlie were sitting in front of the fireplace talking about the latest entry to the Dragon Reserve.

At one point of time, Fred and George got up and left the room saying they were going to get a glass of water and as they left they gave a small nod to their mum. Mrs. Weasley understood the signal; it was time to put her plan into action.

"So Hermione darling tell us something we're all dieing to know. How long have you two had feelings for each other?" Harry and Charlie looked up at the same time. They both wore panicky looks on their faces.

Hermione knew sooner or later this question was going to come which was why she had taken the liberty to prepare her answer beforehand. She had the lie on the tip of her tongue and yet for some reason it was an entirely different thing that came out.

"Well, when at first Charlie and I were just good friends. Best friends in fact. We were really close. We told each other everything and we even had this thing we did. Whenever

there was a person the we didn't want to date we'd put up this act of being girlfriend and boyfriend to get rid of them. As the months passed we grew closer and closer and about 3 months ago I started feeling thing I had never felt before. Not even with Ron, no offense. I began to realize that I was feeling more than friendship for Charlie. But I knew it would never happen. I'm nothing compared to those model type girls he usually goes out with. So to answer your question Mrs. Weasley I've had feelings for Charlie for the last months."

Realizing what she had just said Hermione gasped. She jumped up and ran out of the Burrow. Harry went after her immediately, though not before she gave Charlie a glare at which even Voldemort himself would have dropped dead.

Charlie just sat there and stared at the spot at which Hermione had sat on. Everything was starting to make sense now. Her reluctance to wanting to fool his parents, her weird reactions whenever he mentioned that they were just pretending.

"Well Charlie. Are you happy now?" Ron spitted out shooting ice daggers at his older brother.

"Ronald! There is no need to take that tone with your brother. I'm sure he's going to go outside now and tell Hermione exactly what she needs to hear." She started at Charlie, "Aren't you."

Charlie didn't reply but he stood up and walked to the Garden. He could see Hermione and Harry standing under a tree in the distance. He picked up his pace as he walked over there when he saw tears streaming down Hermione's face.

When he reached them he turned to Harry, "Look I get that you're her best friend and you want to protect her. But right now I need to talk to her, so why don't you go all the way over there and throw me dirty look from there?" Surprisingly Harry didn't even argue. Charlie turned to Hermione, who was looking everywhere except for him, and stated "We have to talk."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hey guys! So sorry for the late update! I would give you a whole list of excuses but it just boils down to this :I was lazy. I mean I had the whole chapter planned out and everything, I just didn't feel like switching on the laptop and typing it out.

So anyways, what do you guys think? Personally I feel that this chapter isn't very great. But I promise the next chapters will be more up to standard. Oh, and I think after this there's only going to be about two chapters before the end.

So, hold on folks we're almost there. Don't forget to R N R!!


	4. THe Big Speech

**The Act**

Last time on the Act:

"…So to answer your question Mrs. Weasley I've had feelings for Charlie for the last months."

……………..

He turned to Harry, "Look I get that you're her best friend and you want to protect her. But right now I need to talk to her, so why don't you go all the way over there and throw me dirty look from there?" Surprisingly Harry didn't even argue. Charlie turned to Hermione, who was looking everywhere except for him, and stated "We have to talk."

Chapter 4: The big Speech.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione couldn't believe what happened! Not only had she admitted that she had lied to the family that loved like one of their own, she had blurted out her feelings for Charlie! It was humiliating beyond belief. She could never show her face again.

"We have to talk." Hermione snorted in her mind. _Ya think?!_ Taking a deep breath she summoned whatever courage she had and she turned to face Charlie ready to tell him the truth. But Charlie put a finger on her lips to silence her. "You've said your fair share, now its my turn" he said quietly.

Hermione nodded her head slowly. What was he going to say? Was he going severe all ties with her as it would be too awkward? Or was he going to yell at her for blowing their cover?

"Why didn't you tell me 'mione? Wait don't answer that. That would require you talking. Just listen to what I have to say ok. Don't interrupt, just listen." Hermione nodded. "We've known each other now for a long time. And like you said inside we were and hopefully still will be best friends. From that time I met you at the World cup I saw you as my little brother's best friend, a surrogate sister." Hermione's eyes filled with tears, she was nothing more than a sister to him. But she kept her word and didn't interrupt. "But for the last few months, something changed. Something in me changed. Remember those guys who kept hounding you for dates. I felt a huge amount of pleasure, far more than usual, in helping you get rid of them. And whenever you or anyone mentioned the relationship you had with Ron, I felt like punching them and then punching Ron. Earlier, I saw you out here with Harry and I nearly lost it. I didn't care the he was the Chosen One who defeated Voldemort; I just wanted to tear him apart limb by limb. And everything became clear a few minutes ago. You said that you thought you didn't have a chance because you were nothing lie the other girls I've dated. You know what, I'm glad you're nothing like them. You're intelligent, kind and gorgeous. And I can actually have a conversation with you. Those girls have nothing on you. You're on of a kind and that's what I love about you."

Hermione was now staring at Charlie, disbelief etched over her face. "Don't give that look 'mione. You heard right" he paused, "I love you and it took me so long just to figure it out." And with that he bent his head down and captured Hermione's lips and pulled her in for a kiss that gave a new meaning to the word.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Outside the Burrow there was a mass of red headed people (and one with black hair) that were listening in and watching the couples' every move. Someone had placed a spell on the area at which Charlie and Hermione were so that whatever happened there could be seen and heard.

Charlie's speech had caused Mrs. Weasley and Fleur to shed some tears while the rest of them just sighed with the satisfaction of two people who loved each other getting together.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When Charlie and Hermione finally broke apart, the former whispered in Hermione's ear, "What do you say we apparate back to our place and talked. Because I believe that we are putting on quite a show for the group of people gathered out side the burrow." Hermione looked over his shoulder and saw them. She rolled her eyes and grabbed Charlie's hand. With the sound of a "pop" they were both gone.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

THE NEXT DAY:

Hermione woke up with a start. She wasn't in her bed or in her room for that matter. In fact she was on the sofa. She could feel someone behind her. And that someone's hand was lightly gripping her waist. She turned and saw Charlie sleeping holding her close. She smiled. She and Charlie had apparated back and spent the night talking and kissing and apparently they fell asleep here.

She just watched Charlie sleep a few more minutes before getting up and heading to her room for a shower. When she came out later she saw Charlie sitting on the sofa rubbing his eyes. "You couldn't bother to wake me up?" he asked grumpily. Hermione laughed. "You looked so peaceful sleeping there. Like a puppy." He raised an eyebrow, "Did you just compare me to a puppy?". Hermione just grinned and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Well. There it is. The great hook up. I know the chapter is kinda short but I think it said it all. The big speech, the kissing, the nosy family and of course the morning after. GRINS So all that's left now is one last chapter. I hope you guys don't mind that it's only going have a total of 5 chapters. But if you're looking for something longer go check out Summer's Come by your truly.


	5. Happily Ever After

The Act…

Last time on The Act:

Hermione woke up with a start. She wasn't in her bed or in her room for that matter. In fact she was on the sofa. She could feel someone behind her. And that someone's hand was lightly gripping her waist. She turned and saw Charlie sleeping holding her close. She smiled. She and Charlie had apparated back and spent the night talking and kissing and apparently they fell asleep here.

She just watched Charlie sleep a few more minutes before getting up and heading to her room for a shower. When she came out later she saw Charlie sitting on the sofa rubbing his eyes. "You couldn't bother to wake me up?" he asked grumpily. Hermione laughed. "You looked so peaceful sleeping there. Like a puppy." He raised an eyebrow, "Did you just compare me to a puppy?". Hermione just grinned and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Chapter 5: Happily Ever After

Hermione looked at her reflection, adjusting the straps of her red spaghetti strapped dress. The loose curls of her hair made her looked relaxed. But she knew she was anything but. Charlie had said that tonight's dinner was important; apparently he had something to tell her. She didn't know why she was so worried. She and Charlie had been together for over 2 years now and they had survived the even the worst ordeals, including another Weasley dinner after the one that brought them together.

There was a knock on her door. She took a deep breath, "Come in, its open." She called. Charlie entered the room. He let out a low appreciative whistle.

"Wow, 'Mione. You look…you look…Wow!"

Hermione laughed. "You sure know how to compliment a girl."

Charlie grinned mischievously, "Oh, you want a compliment?! How's this for a compliment?" he reached over and grabbed her by the waist and flung her over his shoulder. Hermione shrieked at him. "Charlie Wesley! Put me down!"

Charlie ignored her protests. He went over to the bed, put her down and pinned her. Hermione struggled to free herself but Charlie was just too big and strong.

Charlie placed butterfly kisses from her eyes to her to her neck causing Hermione to stop struggling and moan in pleasure. He lifted his head up a little and looked at her and smile playing on his lips. Hermione smiled back. She put her arms around his neck and drew him closer to her and kissed him. He lifted his hand and brushed away a few stray strands of hair of her face. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and bent down to kiss her. He pulled away from her lips and trailed little kisses down her neck. He slowly used his mouth to push down one of the straps of her dress and continued the trail of kisses down to her shoulder. He then pushed down the other strap of her dress. Hermione sighed in pleasure. She reached up and removed Charlie's shirt. And soon they were void of every piece of clothing that covered them.

Charlie gently pulled away to look at his girlfriend. She was so beautiful. Everything about her made his heart beat speed up. He still couldn't believe she was with him. As clichéd as it sounded, Hermione made him whole. Right now, he had no idea how he had lived before she was in his life.

Hermione smiled when she looked at Charlie. He was the best thing in her life, after Harry and Ron of course. But at that moment she didn't give a damn about her two best friends. She was consumed by the rush of emotions she was feeling for Charlie. Adoration, lust and …love. She couldn't believe he reciprocated her feelings. For so long she was living with him thinking that nothing would ever happen and now here she was living what she'd thought would remain a romantic's dream.

They moved in sync, bringing each other to a world of gratification that they took pleasure in entering every time they were together. (A/N: Did this sentence make sense?)

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCCHCHCHCHCHCH

"You know that it's your fault that we missed our reservations at the restaurant."

"My fault?! What do you mean my fault?" Hermione exclaimed

"Well, if you hadn't looked bloody gorgeous in the sexy dress I would have never jumped on you." Charlie replied grinning.

Hermione smacked him lightly on his arm, "So what you're saying is that I should walk around in horribly ugly clothes around you?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

Charlie smirked, "Actually, I'd prefer it if you dressed the way you are right now around me."

Hermione frowned, "But I'm not wearing anything!"

"My point exactly." Charlie replied, lowering his head so that his lips brushed over her breasts. Slowly he slipped his tongue out, licking her nipple. Then he gently sucked and bit on it. Hermione arched back, her hands pulling Charlie's mouth closer to her.

Then he pulled away and rolled off her. Hermione saw him reach into the drawer of the table beside their bed and pulled something out. When he turned back he had a serious expression on his face. Hermione instantly became wary. Whatever it was that came out of his mouth now must be what he was planning on telling her over dinner tonight. Charlie opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. Frowning he bent over the bed and pick up his shirt. He turned back to her and handed it to her.

"Hermione, What I want to say to you is very important and I don't want any distractions. So could you please put the shirt on?"

Usually Hermione would have cracked a joke but something in his voice advised her to do otherwise. She took the shirt from him and slipped it over her head and looked at Charlie, waiting for him to continue. Charlie took a deep breath, as though he was trying to calm himself down.

"Hermione, we've known each other for roughly six years now and we've been dating for 2. There's just something about you that makes you absolutely irresistible. If I could I would go back to the first time me met during the Quidditch World Cup and I would start our relationship there so that we could have more years together as a couple. But seeing as how that is impossible I'm just going to have to settle for the rest of our lives." Charlie paused looking at Hermione for any form of reaction but all he could see was a puzzled look on her face and a hint of wariness in her eye. So he took another deep breath and continued. "You know how people always like they live to love and not love to live. Well, I live to love you Hermione. I don't know how I would start my day if I didn't wake up with you next to me and I don't know how I would sleep without you by my side. I love the way you bark at people when they interrupt your reading. I love the way your eyes glow when you smile. I love the way your hair flows down your back. I love looking at your legs move when you walk. And I love you and everything about you. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without you." Charlie opened his hand revealing that he had taken a small velvet box out of the drawer. He opened it and unveiled a titanium band with a diamond solitaire in the middle and two smaller solitaires on each side of it.

"Hermione, will you marry me?"

Hermione covered her mouth in shock. Of all the things she had been expecting, this had not been one of them. Sure the thought crossed her mind but she immediately dismissed it. She looked at Charlie and realized that everything he had just said, she felt the same way. She knew her answer. She looked Charlie in the eye and said

"Yes."

_**THE END**_

Yay! I've improved the chapter!! R N R!!


End file.
